Living In The Book
by SuzakuMiko
Summary: Both the real world and book world are not allowed to mix but what if 2 people were allowed to live in the book because their lives in the real world has ended and thus begin their lives with the two remaining celestial warriors, Tasuki and Chichiri.


I don't own Fushigi Yuugi but I do own this story.

Of all the seven celestial warriors, only Tasuki and Chichiri are alive. The rest have been reborn while Taka is living with Miaka in the real world. So the question is what will now happen to Tasuki and Chichiri when they have fulfilled the task of protecting the priestess.

After Miaka and Taka left the book, they lived on with their lives happily ever after.

Two months later, Miaka's cousins, Akira and Miyuki, came to visit her and also attended her wedding to Taka. The cousins are sisters and they were quite close to Miaka.

After they attended the wedding, they went for a tour around Miaka's town. After they finished their tour, their bus was involved in an accident that caused them to be in a coma. Miaka's heart was so sad and torn apart that she wished they could live again somehow. As she wished for this by their bed side in the hospital, the book suddenly reappeared on her lap.

Her gut feeling told her to open it and when she did the book suck her cousins' soul and started another chapter on its own. She then realized she must have wished so deeply until she tapped into her heart as the priestess and the book granted this request.

Taka suddenly burst into the room, as he sensed the book being opened, to find Miaka reading the 'Universe of the Four Gods'. Miaka explained everything to Taka. They concluded that her two cousins' are now lifeless here and that they have been reincarnated into book because that is the only way to explain their no brain activity here in the hospital. Even their bodies are being supported by life support machines.

Miaka feels sad for their parents not because their daughters are gone but because she don't know how to explain that their daughters are alive and reincarnated in a book for they won't believe her. Taka comforted her and suggested that they keep the book in their house and don't open it anymore to avoid being sucked into it again just in case the book suddenly needs more characters.

The sisters arrived drowsy in Mt. Taiikyou in front of Taiitsukun. When they were aware and saw Taiitsukun face, they weren't shocked. Taiitsukun then said, "You have died in the real world and I have brought your soul to live in this book because the Suzaku priestess made a wish in the outside world for you two to live again." Feeling sad, the two girls merely nodded. Then Taiitsukun thought that their reactions were just like Miaka, the kind and loving priestess" Before either girl could speak a word, Taiitsukun said that the reason they are being brought into this world is not to become priestesses of any God but to live out the rest of their life.

Taiitsukun then said a spell that cast all the happenings related to the Universe of the Four Gods into the girls head as pictures so that it would seems like a movie to them. "So this is what happened in Konan and how it was saved by the priestess, the girl from the other world, our cousin Miaka. "What an adventure was that. Wouldn't it be nice if we had them too?" said Miyuki.

"Then I'll grant your wish," said Taiitsukun and with not a moment too soon, Taiitsukun changed their appearance and transported them too the nearest location of where Tasuki and Chichiri might be because she thought those two Suzaku warriors are the best candidate to provide the sisters a fulfilling life. At the same moment Taiitsukun also commanded Chichiri who was in Taiikyou all the time to go to Tasuki. Chichiri never questioned Taiitsukun words so in a flash he was there already.

Meanwhile, as Chichiri reached Mt. Reikaku, the two girls also landed behind some bushes and, luckily were not seen appearing out of thin air. When the two girls stood up to get a better view of the surrounding, one of the men guarding the gate spot them and they chased after them, thinking they were spies or something.

The two girls ran and this got the attention of Chichiri who didn't like rough attitude of bandits so he also pursued the bandits to find out what's the situation all about. When Tasuki saw Chichiri running after his men, he sensed trouble and also followed him.

As the girls were running, Miyuki was clumsy and suddenly tripped over a root and fell hard on her knee. She couldn't get up and walk. Just as Akira stopped to help her sister, the men caught up with them and pointed sharp blades at their throat. The two were terrible frightened and when the men saw fear in their eyes and how pretty they were, their hands got itchy and one of them touched Akira's smooth face.

Suddenly a staff hit the man's hand and he turned behind to find an upset Chichiri. "How can you do this to young girls? If they really are enemies, they should be brought back to camp to be judged by your leader Genrou," said Chichiri. Genrou arrived just after Chichiri finished lecturing his men and said, "Come on Chichiri, these men are mere bandits, they don't know the procedure so don't you go lecturing my men." Genrou's men were happy when their leader side them instead of his best friend. So the men stopped what they were doing and captured the girls.

Just at the men were about to pick up Miyuki, she exclaimed in pain and everyone saw her knee's was bleeding badly. Akira shouted "Don't hurt Miyuki, capture me but please release her. Please Chichiri, Tasuki don't harm her, she's all I have." "How do you know my name?" asked Chichiri and "How do you know my nickname?" asked Genrou. Akira couldn't explain to them without revealing more about where they came from, which she promised Taiitsukun not to tell. Then she said, "Your stories and adventures with the Suzaku priestess are well known and they have been made into books so we read them and that's how we knew your names," said Akira.

"Wow, I guess I am now famous … hah!" said Genrou/Tasuki.

Chichiri didn't believe Akira because he can see she's hiding something in her beautiful blue eyes. Chichiri was feeling lost in it when Akira caught him staring and he turned away. Then it was Akira's turned to stare at his blue hair and charming face.

Then she remembered that Miyuki was hurt but before she could act, Miyuki fainted and then alarmed Akira. Tasuki immediately gently carried her to bring to the camp while Chichiri offered to walk with Akira as she was afraid of those rowdy bandits.

While Miyuki was being carried, she felt Tasuki's warmth and snuggled closer to him, which made him blushed and stared at Miyuki and realized she looked a bit like Miaka and that made him thought bout his craze over Miaka a long time ago.

When they reached the Mt. Reikaku camp, Tasuki escorted Akira and Chichiri to his residence. On the way there she saw so many bandits and they were all reaching out to her. Akira felt uneasy until Chichiri pulled her closer to him to protect her.

After he reached his residence, he laid Miyuki on a bed and treated her knee wound. First he medicated it and after that he bandaged it with some healing herbs Chichiri had with him. After this was done, Akira stayed by Miyuki's bed side until she too fell asleep. Chichiri wanted to ask her more questions but since she was tired he let it go for now.

The next day Miyuki woke up and slowly releasing Akira's grip from her she slowly limped to the kitchen for food since she can smell its nice aroma. Chichiri saw Miyuki limped out towards the kitchen and went back into her room to check on Akira. He saw her lying next to the bedside uncomfortable so he carried her and lay down on the bed. A fringe covered her eyes and as he move it aside he stop to admire the girl's features. When she suddenly stretches, Chichiri quickly left the room and brush away those thoughts.

Then he pretended to just came in and told Akira that Miyuki just left to find some food. Akira was afraid that those men might try to hurt her when Chichiri suddenly blurted out that those men assume you two are our women so they wouldn't lay a finger on them.

"Your woman …?" asked Akira to a blushed Chichiri who just realized the gravity of what he said. But Akira didn't shouted for she just nodded understandingly because she knew in this bandit hierarchy only when a man in higher position claims a woman as his own, will the other bandit respect the woman in question. However Chichiri seriously hoped that Akira was his woman. He then realized the more time he spends his Akira the more he loses his self-control and he likened it to being lost in her blue eyes.

Just then Miyuki came in with Tasuki supporting her, a bun on each her hand. She was suddenly very friendly with Tasuki which Akira found surprising. Then she gave the bun to Akira and she slowly ate it.

Tasuki then brought some of the woman clothes he had and ask them to change into it after a nice warm bath. After the bath, they then try to figure out how to put on the clothing. Then they came out from the room smelling like flowers and this intoxicated Tasuki and Chichiri. They don't understand how girls can smell so sweet even though they just bathe with plain water.

Since Tasuki treated her, Miyuki was been spending lots of time with him and Tasuki also finds her a pleasant companion even though she's a girl. This is because she is just so happy-go-lucky unlike his fire sisters who were always forcing him to do things their way. But not Miyuki was especially different, because she lets Tasuki make the decisions and do things his way. She will just express her opinion and let Tasuki be the judge.

Akira on the other hand finds the bandit lot behaving rather barbaric. She prefers Chichiri's companionship. Chichiri also enjoy spending time with Akira because he finds himself having lots of common interest with Akira especially fishing and meditation. Akira does her yoga while Chichiri does some deep thinking and chanting.

After spending some time together, Chichiri had forgotten bout the questions he want to ask Akira and Tasuki had changed into a well-mannered man.

One cozy night after three months, Akira and Miyuki noticed the sky was especially starry and plead with the guys to bring them camping so they can star gaze. The guys agree to bring them but only somewhere near the mountain so that they are still under Tasuki's bandit group territory and protection. The girls pack the food while the guys pack the utilities like sleeping bags and blankets.

Night time soon arrive, the guys found a suitable spot and set up a camp fire. Tasuki then went with Miyuki because he wants to show her some fireflies living naturally in their environment. The glowed in the dark and it's very beautiful. Miyuki cheered and followed Tasuki leaving Akira alone with Chichiri.

As Akira lay on the ground by the fire, she looked at the starry skies and identified the constellations. Mesmerized by its beauty, she closed her eyes to keep the image in her mind. Chichiri was used to the skies so he looked at something more beautiful, which was Akira. In the light of the fire, her radiant skin and shining hair shone like a bright star. Suddenly Akira got up, breaking Chichiri's star.

She wanted to go checkout the fireflies too so Chichiri accompanied her. They thought it was quite near since they can see some fireflies flying out from not far away, so they didn't bring a torch. Wandering around in the darkness, Akira suddenly fell down a slope and Chichiri grab her, dragging him along.

He held her body and head close to his so that she won't get hurt. When they stop rolling they were in a valley and Akira found Chichiri on top of her. Akira didn't mind that position and neither did Chichiri. They just froze there. At that moment, a shooting star shot across the sky above them and Akira closed her eyes and made a wish. Chichiri asked what's wrong when Akira opened her eyes so she told him about the shooting star and that she made a wish.

Chichiri asked what it was but Akira wouldn't tell saying the wish won't come true if told. Nevertheless Chichiri said he knew what it was and that it is granted and he lowered himself to plant a soft kiss to her lips. Akira didn't object. In fact the next thing she did was she opened her mouth to embrace a full kiss. Sensing this he pursued further by using his tongue to feel the warmth inside her mouth.

He never knew he could feel such sensation or that he could did what he just did. It was all instinct driven by desire. Akira was happy, he knew for sure as she too used her tongue. Things were going out of hand. He had to stop it before he does something he'll regret later. But he didn't want to. In fact he wanted it to never end. That moment he gave up resisting because the next thing he did was undressing Akira and by the time Akira wanted to follow suit, she was already naked. Her response was slow so Chichiri helped her and undress himself. He wanted to stop to undress but Akira wouldn't release him from her grasp. So he had to undress and lip locked at the same time. They made love the entire night and they knew what to do even though it was their first time. The same thing happened to Tasuki and Miyuki but they were younger and more active so they made love quite wildly.

The next morning the two couples were sound asleep. They were exhausted. Akira was snuggled closely to Chichiri while Miyuki was closely embraced by Tasuki. Only when noon came did they awoke but happy and energized. They made their way back to the campsite. Chichiri and Akira reached first then Tasuki and Miyuki. The couples acted like everything was normal but each couple knew what the other couple was doing last night. They just kept silent to themselves to hide the embarrassment. Then they just packed up and soon left for the mountain with their loved ones and Akira and Miyuki each realized how they wind up having a better experience than star gazing.

Back at the mountain, all of them went back to their own rooms to refresh themselves. Akira and Miyuki were in their own rooms rethinking what happened yesterday night. Akira soaked herself in the bath tub. She thought hard about yesterday night and wondered how it ended up that way. The more she thought the more confused she became. So she submerged herself to reset her thoughts.

On the other hand, Miyuki was giggling to herself thinking about what happened yesterday night. She touched her chest and felt her heart racing. She has never felt this way about anyone before. She knew it was love. So she cleansed and changed and rushes to go see Tasuki to tell him how she feels.

Meanwhile Tasuki was lonely in his room. He couldn't think properly and couldn't make decisions when his men came to him for solutions. He realized he was in love Miyuki and needed her so he rushes out to see her.

At about the same Time, Chichiri was confused. Why is he so nervous and restless but when he's with Akira, he noticed how Akira had become an important part of him not wanting to let her go, rushes out too to see her.

As Tasuki was running towards Miyuki's room, he met her in the corridor as she was also running out towards Tasuki's room. Their eyes met and they ran towards each other. They embrace each other in a tight hug and kissed so deeply like it was their last time together. Then Tasuki stopped kissing and spoke softly "Will you marry me?" Miyuki immediately said yes and a beaming Tasuki carried her and twirl her around.

Meanwhile Chichiri burst into Akira's room to find no one inside. As he was about to leave to search other place, Akira suddenly rise out from under the water in her bath tub to a shocked looking Chichiri. He turned away, blushing shyly, and he didn't know why he was since he has already seen and touch her. Akira put on a robe and asked Chichiri what's wrong. Then he suddenly turned around, closed the room door and pulled her towards his hard body. They lip locked and Chichiri kept moving forward with Akira within his arms, looking for some support to continue caressing her, when they both suddenly fell into the bath tub.

Chichiri and Akira both rise up for air and suddenly he said Akira, will you marry me?" Akira then replied "A bath tub isn't what I had in mind for a proposal but yes. Yes I'll marry you." Chichiri was so happy he gave Akira a big kiss. Then Akira said "Now, dear husband, will you sponge me?" and as she said it, she disrobe. "Gladly, dearest wife" replied Chichiri and he sponge her shoulder, arms and legs and with every sponge he seal it with a kiss.

The next few days, they spent planning their wedding. Akira and Miyuki will sew the robes and gowns while Tasuki and Chichiri will do the decorations. But since it was a bandit camp, they'll have to make do with anything they have. Both the guys were sad they couldn't provide a grand wedding for their loved ones but the girls said it was ok and the important thing is we're finally together now. The guys were happy to have such understanding wives.

For the gowns and robes, Akira and Miyuki manage to find some material kept by the bandits. They stole all this and since they have no use for it, they just kept it in storage as ordered by Tasuki. Nobody would have known that he would one day need it.

The wedding arrived and the bandits were clean and dressed smartly in the robes Akira and Miyuki sewn for them. Chichiri and Tasuki wore their celestial warrior uniform while they await their loved ones. Then, into the room came the girls escorted by Taiitsukun.

Akira wore a one-sided strapless full length gown. Its skirt, of a peach material, was close-fitting and floor-length, with a slender shape, ending in a flourish that trails out in all directions. It also has a gathered draping or bustles in the back to create a wide, sweeping back skirt. Miyuki, in the meantime, wore a strapless gown which was full and frilly. The skirt seems to be layer upon layer of a pink material, which overlap each other to create the desired fluffiness.

Akira let down her hair and put a rose on one side of her ear while Miyuki tied her up into an intricate bun. She also wore a tiara made of flowers on her head as she is after all marrying the bandit leader and soon shall the bandits' lady mistress.

Everyone was in awe to look at such a beautiful sight and the whole hall was silent because everyone was in shock to see two earth goddesses. Tasuki had an exceptionally big reaction because his jaws dropped to the floor while Chichiri's eyes were widened to the size of plates.

When the girls walk down the aisle, they were so gentle it's as though they were gliding on the floor. When they reached the altar, Tasuki and Chichiri took their arms into theirs and everyone took their places and Taiitsukun began the ceremony.

After each couple exchanged their own vows and said "I do", they kissed as husband and wife. Chichiri just gave Akira a sweet soft kiss on her pink lips because they were shy in front of so many people. Tasuki and Miyuki, however, went overboard with a lip lock because Tasuki needed to show his manhood to him men who were cheering him on. Chichiri and Akira merely smiled letting Tasuki bask in glory. Taiitsukun then congratulated them and bless them before disappearing.

After the partying, the bandits were all drunk and asleep while the couples proceeded to their rooms eager to be alone without interruptions. That first night for the couples, Tasuki and Chichiri showed Miyuki and Akira how and what it is to make love. In the hearts of the two girls, they felt that their night under the starts was nothing compared to this.

In less than two months, the girls were pregnant, confirmed by the town doctor, when they went to see him after complaining of nausea and giddiness. Tasuki and Chichiri who accompanied them were beaming with joy and couldn't contain their joy as they started hugging and dancing with each other.

Akira and Miyuki just smiled awkwardly at the doctor who gave them those herbs and food lists to take during their pregnancy. The girls were also advised to not do hard labor and rest more because their pregnancy is at the initial stage and is very fragile. They were also asked to come back and see the doctor after 1 month. The girls understand and went outside to the horses.

Meanwhile Tasuki and Chichiri only stopped dancing when they realize their wives were gone and rushed out to see them on the horses already. The guys apologized for their behavior back at the clinic and then lectured their wives that they should have wait for their husband to carry them up the horses. "What is something happen and you fall down?" said Chichiri to both Akira and Miyuki.

But Akira said that they didn't need to climb onto the horses. Both horse lowered themselves so we can get onto it. Puzzled as to why the horses reacted that way, Chichiri gave some thought and realize the horses must be able to sense their master's newborn within Akira and Miyuki.

Glad everything was fine, they got onto the horse, one hand on the rein and another on their wives tummy caressing it as they journey back to the mountain, thinking about the future arrival and new family. Tasuki and Chichiri thought that in about nine months time, they will have a baby and a complete family. They will live happily ever after and of course they expect more children ...

Please review. I welcome comments on how bad/good the story is and also recommendations on its storyline. Thanks for taking your time to read this story. If you like my story I also have another one coming up which is a Fushigi Yuugi story with Sailor Moon influence incorporated into it.


End file.
